Gallery:The Mom Attractor
When the boys ask Candace to decide what they should do for the day, she slyly asks them to invent a device to attract their Mom so that she can finally bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a "Baby-Cry-Inator" designed to tarnish his goodie-two-shoes brother's image with the electorate. Read the full summary... Gallery MA Candace in a Bikini.png MA Candace in a Bikini2.png MA Candace in a Bikini3.png MA Candace in a Bikini4.png MA Candace in a Bikini5.png MA Candace in a Bikini6.png MA Candace in a Bikini7.png MA Candace in a Bikini8.png The Mom Attractor Storyboard Pitch.png|From left: Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, and J.G. Orrantia. Moms marching on DEI.jpg Perry on Happy Jump-inator.jpg But it's really catchy.jpg Perry fights with his trap.jpg Doofenshmirtz on the ground.jpg Doof Gets Binkyed.jpg Doofenshmirtz's head gets stuck on Happy Jump-inator.jpg Perry fights while Doofenshmirtz's head is stuck on Happy Jump-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz lands in several baby toys.jpg Perry gets flattened by a teddy bear by Doofenshmirtz.jpg Doofenshmirtz seeing what Perry has done.jpg Doofenshmirtz gets splattered with milk.jpg Worried Doofenshmirtz.jpg Aliki Theodopolis Gaft.png The Mom Attactor.jpg images (92).jpg Candace trying to stop her mom from heading to the source of the noise.jpg candace dragging her mom home.jpg|"Candace, let go!" Candace opening the gate to try to show her mom the boys invention.jpg Linda goes in the backyard while Candace waits.jpg Lawrence made Creme Brulee.jpg Linda wants Creme Brulee.jpg Candace shocked at what she heard.jpg Candace relizing the mom attractor is gone.jpg Candace explaining what happened - 1.jpg Candace explaining what happened - 2.jpg Candace explaining what happened - 3.jpg Candace explaining what happened - 4.jpg LawrenceSingsQuirky.jpg Where did it go.jpg Where does it always go - 1.jpg Where does it always go - 2.jpg Where does it always go - 3.jpg Mom Attractor carrying Baby Cry-inator into sunset.jpg Linda loves Lawrence's Creme Brulee.jpg Candace's disappointment at failing to bust phineas and ferb again.jpg Linda gives Candace a Creme Brulee.jpg Candace is not awesome.jpg Baby Cry-inator uncorked.jpg Doofenshmirtz still hammering with mallet.jpg Phineas and Ferb perform the awesome dance.jpg Phineas agrees that Candace is awesome.jpg Candace is awesome.jpg Doofenshmirtz hammering with mallet.jpg P&F with Mom Attractor.jpg Linda running towards the house.jpg Linda hearing the Baby Cry-inator.jpg Linda running after the baby cry.jpg Why is the Mom Attractor not working.jpg Nothing attracts moms more than the sound of a baby crying.jpg The Mom Attractor goes after the baby cry.jpg The Mom Attractor has become self aware.jpg Candace yelling wait mom.jpg It was Candace's, actually.jpg Lawrence getting ready to make a creme brulee for Linda.jpg There's too many mommies!.jpg Mom Attractor grabbing Baby Cry-inator.jpg Mom Attractor calming Baby Cry-inator.jpg bandicam 2016-04-06 20-18-54-687.jpg|Baby-Cry-Inator|link=The Mom Attractor.jpg bandicam 2016-04-06 20-20-48-878.jpg|Awesome Awesome Awesome.|link= The Mom Attractor.jpg bandicam 2016-04-06 20-17-21-499.jpg|link=The Mom Attractor.jpg bandicam 2016-04-06 20-25-33-384.jpg|link=The Mom Attractor.jpg bandicam 2016-04-06 20-18-09-785.jpg|Perry traped.|link=The Mom Attractor.jpg bandicam 2016-04-06 20-16-26-155.jpg|link=The Mom Attractor.jpg latest-21.jpeg latest-22.jpeg latest-23.jpeg It's not the size of the project that's important.jpg And who knows where that went.jpg You built a skyscraper to the moon.jpg Let me get this straight...jpg To return to the "The Mom Attractor" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries